Disk drives comprise a disk and a head connected to a distal end of an actuator arm which is rotated about a pivot by a voice coil motor (VCM) to position the head radially over the disk. The disk comprises a plurality of radially spaced, concentric tracks for recording user data sectors and embedded servo sectors. The embedded servo sectors comprise head positioning information (e.g., a track address) which is read by the head and processed by a servo control system to control the velocity of the actuator arm as it seeks from track to track.
There are times when the servo control system does not have access to the embedded servo sectors yet it is still desirable to control the velocity of the actuator arm. For example, in disk drives employing ramp loading/unloading, it is desirable to control the velocity of the actuator arm so that the head is not damaged as it travels off the ramp onto the disk as well as off the disk onto the ramp. Another example is if the servo control system loses servo sector synchronization it is desirable to control the velocity of the actuator arm to facilitate re-synchronizing to the servo sectors.
Prior art techniques for controlling the velocity of the actuator arm when servo sector information is unavailable include using a voltage loop with the detected back EMF voltage generated by the VCM as the feedback. The voltage across the voice coil comprises a component due to the inductance L of the VCM, a component due to the resistance R of the VCM, and a component due to the velocity of the VCM referred to as the back EMF voltage. Therefore, it is desirable to subtract the resistance and inductance voltages from the measured VCM voltage in order to improve the accuracy of the detected back EMF voltage and corresponding velocity estimate.